The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevator system maintenance, and more particularly to a system that facilitates system maintenance through interaction with a mobile device.
Existing elevator systems require elevator users to call a central service center when entering an elevator service request. Elevator users often do not know who to call, when to call, what to report, and fail to correctly identify the elevator error and time of the error.